


Antipathie

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Denial, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/F, Jealousy, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dreams, the line is thinnest of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antipathie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "hate".

Constance hated her. She hated everything about her. How she'd gotten away with murder. How she'd prospered without a husband. How she could fire a musket and fight with a sword, fight with her bare hands too. And most of all she hated how everyone had seemed to love her first.

It haunted her sleep, this hate she had for the woman. Her curves plagued her and her sexual, manipulative power kept her submissive in her dreams to the point Constance would let her do anything she wanted. Anything at all.  
She'd considered that perhaps her hate wasn't so much that as envy. She could imagine that. She could even admit there was a little bit of selfishness. If she couldn't have the things she wanted - her freedom, her liberty, her desires - then why should Milady have those things? It didn't even occur to her that perhaps she was a tiny bit in love with the woman she hated. That envy was desire and selfishness was jealousy and round and round it went until it drove her insane and she found herself, under the cover of a dream, doing the most unbelievable things with the woman, things she didn't even know she was capable of.

She called it fighting back; Milady would have called it giving in.

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: the -ie rather than -y in antipathy is intentional, I opted for the French spelling given the setting._
> 
> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
